Conventionally, technologies for designating a specific position on a display screen using an optical pointing system have been proposed. For example, an optical pointing system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-308879 is used for conferences or the like held for a plurality of viewers. According to this system, a light emitting element is provided in the vicinity of the display screen, and an imaging device using an optic/electric conversion element is built in an indicator. The user can designate an arbitrary position on the display screen using the indicator as follows. The indicator takes an image of the light emitting element by the imaging device and the position designated by the user is calculated based on the obtained image. A mark is displayed at the calculated position, and thus the designated position is indicated with the mark.
A game controller which uses an optical pointing system substantially the same as the above has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-71252). The controller has a shape of a gun and is used for a shooting game. The shooting game is for shooting a target displayed on the screen with a gun. The gun is used for designating an arbitrary position (to which the bullet is to hit) on the screen. The gun-shaped controller has a built-in CCD camera, and light emitting elements located at four positions around the screen are imaged by the CCD camera. The controller calculates the rotation angle or the inclining angle of the gun using the obtained images. The controller uses the calculation result to detect whether or not the gun is correctly directed toward the target displayed on the screen, and thus determines whether or not the bullet has hit the target. With such a structure, a game system by which the player performs a game operation by moving the controller (gun) held in his/her hand can be realized.
With the above-described technologies, the input device held in the user's hand (the indicator or the gun-shaped controller) is only used for designating a position on the display screen. Namely, the above-described indicator or gun-shaped controller allows the player to perform only one operation of designating a position on the display screen but not any other operation. For example, when used for a game apparatus, such an input device allows the player to perform only one simple game operation of designating a position on the display screen. Since the game operation is so simple, the game itself is simple and is not entertaining.
Therefore, a feature of non-limiting illustrative embodiments may provide an information processing system allowing the user to perform a new type of operation using an input device held in his/her hand and a program used for such an information processing system.
The non-limiting illustrative embodiments may have the following additional features. The reference numerals, additional explanations and the like in parentheses in this section of the specification indicate the correspondence with the non-limiting illustrative embodiments described later for easier understanding and are limiting in any way.
A first aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments is directed to a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program executable by a computer (CPU 10, etc.) of an information processing apparatus (game apparatus 3). The information processing apparatus receives operation data from an operation device (controller 7) including imaging means (imaging element 40) for taking an image of an imaging target (markers 8a and 8b), and displays, on a display device (monitor 2), a virtual space obtained by performing calculation processing on a predetermined operation target (player object 71, key 76, virtual camera 81, or door knobs 85a or 86a) using the operation data. The information processing program causes the computer to execute an obtaining step (S1), a vector calculation step (S16), a first rotation step (S3) and a display step (S4). The obtaining step obtains a taken image taken by the imaging means of the operation device as the operation data. The vector calculation step calculates a two-dimensional vector (vector represented by direction data 57) using a position of the imaging target in the taken image. The first rotation step rotates the operation target in accordance with a calculated value of the two-dimensional vector. The display step displays the virtual space, changed in accordance with the rotation of the operation target in the first rotation step, on a display area of the display device.
According to a second aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the vector calculation step may include a first calculation step and a second calculation step. The first calculation step calculates coordinate sets of two predetermined points in the image of the imaging target in a coordinate system corresponding to the taken image. The second calculation step calculates the two-dimensional vector connecting the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points.
A third aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments is directed to a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program executable by a computer (CPU 10, etc.) of an information processing apparatus (game apparatus 3). The information processing apparatus receives operation data from an operation device (controller 7) and displays, on a display device (monitor 2), a virtual space obtained by performing calculation processing on a predetermined operation target (player object 71, key 76, virtual camera 81, or door knobs 85a and 86a) using the operation data. The operation device includes imaging means (imaging element 40) for taking an image of an imaging target and first calculation means (image processing circuit 41) for calculating coordinate sets of two predetermined points in the image of the imaging target included in a taken image taken by the imaging means. The information processing program causes the computer to execute an obtaining step (S1), a vector calculation step (S16), a first rotation step (S3) and a display step (S4). The obtaining step obtains the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points as the operation data. The vector calculation step calculates a two-dimensional vector connecting the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points. The first rotation step rotates the operation target in accordance with a calculated value of the two-dimensional vector. The display step displays the virtual space, changed in accordance with the rotation of the operation target in the first rotation step, on a display area of the display device.
A fourth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments is directed to a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program executable by a computer (CPU 10, etc.) of an information processing apparatus (game apparatus 3). The information processing apparatus receives operation data from an operation device (controller 7) and displays, on a display device (monitor 2), a virtual space obtained by performing calculation processing on a predetermined operation target (player object 71, key 76, virtual camera 81, or door knobs 85a and 86b) using the operation data. The operation device includes imaging means (imaging element 40) for taking an image of an imaging target and vector calculation means (image processing circuit 41) for calculating a two-dimensional vector using a position of the imaging target in a taken image taken by the imaging means. The information processing program causes the computer to execute an obtaining step (S1), a first rotation step (S3) and a display step (S4). The obtaining step obtains the two-dimensional vector as the operation data. The first rotation step rotates the operation target in accordance with an obtained value of the two-dimensional vector. The display step displays the virtual space, changed in accordance with the rotation of the operation target in the first rotation step, on a display area of the display device.
According to a fifth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an indicated coordinate set calculation step (S22, S52, S62). The indicated coordinate set calculation step calculates a predetermined indicated coordinate set (indicated coordinate set data 62) which corresponds to a position on the display area, in correspondence with a position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image obtained in the obtaining step. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the indicated coordinate set.
According to a sixth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an indicated coordinate set calculation step (S22, S52, S62). The indicated coordinate set calculation step calculates a predetermined indicated coordinate set which corresponds to a position on the display area, in correspondence with a coordinate set of an intermediate point between the two predetermined points. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the indicated coordinate set.
According to a seventh aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the operation data may further include a coordinate set of one point corresponding to a position of the image of the imaging target. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute an indicated coordinate set calculation step (S22, S52, S62). The indicated coordinate set calculation step calculates a predetermined indicated coordinate set which corresponds to a position on the display area, in correspondence with the coordinate set of the one point. The first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the indicated coordinate set.
According to an eighth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the indicated coordinate set calculation step may calculate the indicated coordinate set which corresponds to the position on the display area, in correspondence with a position of the image of the imaging target in the case where the image taken by the imaging means is rotated around the center of the image as an axis and the two-dimensional vector is directed in one certain direction by the rotation.
According to a ninth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an indicated coordinate set calculation step (S22, S52, S62). The indicated coordinate set calculation step sets a predetermined indicated coordinate set which corresponds to a position on the display area as an indicated coordinate set. The first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the indicated coordinate set.
According to a tenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the virtual space may be a virtual three-dimensional space. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute a three-dimensional indicated coordinate set setting step (S53). The three-dimensional indicated coordinate set setting step calculates a three-dimensional coordinate set in the virtual space which corresponds to the indicated coordinate set calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step and sets the three-dimensional coordinate set as a three-dimensional indicated coordinate set. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target in the three-dimensional space by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the three-dimensional indicated coordinate set.
According to an eleventh aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates at least one object in the virtual space. The first rotation step rotates any one of the at least one object located in the virtual space as the operation target.
According to a twelfth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates at least one object in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step may include a determination step (S64) of determining whether or not any one of the at least one object is displayed at the position on the display area which corresponds to the indicated coordinate set; an operation target setting step (S65) of, when it is determined that one of the at least one object is displayed at the position which corresponds to the indicated coordinate set, setting the one object as the operation target; and a step (S21) of rotating the one object which is set in the operation target setting step.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates an object as the operation target in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step includes an object moving step (S21) of moving the object so as to be displayed at a position of the indicted coordinate set calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step; and a step (S22) of rotating the object.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates an object as the operation target in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step includes an object moving step (S21) of moving the object to the three-dimensional coordinate set (corresponding coordinate set) calculated in the three-dimensional indicated coordinate set setting step; and a step (S22) of rotating the object.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates an object as the operation target in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step includes a central coordinate set setting step (S53) of setting the indicated coordinate set calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step as a central coordinate set of rotation; and a step (S22) of rotating the object around the central coordinate set as the center of rotation.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an object location step (S31, S41, S60). The object location step locates an object as the operation target in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step includes a central coordinate set setting step (S53) of setting the three-dimensional coordinate set calculated in the three-dimensional indicated coordinate set setting step as a central coordinate set of rotation; and a step (S22) of rotating the object in the three-dimensional space around the central coordinate set as the center of rotation.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the virtual space may be a virtual three-dimensional space. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute a virtual camera setting step (S50). The virtual camera setting step sets a virtual camera directed in a predetermined direction at a predetermined position in the virtual space. The first rotation step rotates the virtual camera as the operation target. The display step displays an image of the virtual space seen from the virtual camera on the display area.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the virtual space may be a virtual three-dimensional space. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute a virtual camera setting step (S50). The virtual camera setting step sets a virtual camera directed in a predetermined direction at a predetermined position in the virtual space. The first rotation step rotates the virtual camera as the operation target around the three-dimensional coordinate set calculated in the three-dimensional indicated coordinate set setting step as the center of rotation.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may rotate the virtual camera around a position of a point of attention of the virtual camera as the center of rotation.
According to a twentieth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may rotate the virtual camera such that a viewing direction of the virtual camera changes.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may change a posture of the operation target by the rotation.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may move a position of the operation target by rotating the operation target around a predetermined position as the center of rotation.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may determine the posture or the position of the operation target in accordance with a calculated direction of the two-dimensional vector.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may includes a determination step of determining whether or not a direction of the two-dimensional vector has exceeded a predetermined range; and a step of, when it is determined in the determination step that the direction of the two-dimensional vector has exceeded the predetermined range, rotating the operation target.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute an inclination calculation step (S54). The inclination calculation step obtains a difference between a direction of the two-dimensional vector and a predetermined reference direction as an angle or a vector. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target in accordance with the difference calculated in the inclination calculation step.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may include a rotation amount setting step (S55) of setting a rotation amount in accordance with a magnitude of the difference calculated in the inclination calculation step; and a step (S56) of rotating the operation target by the rotation amount.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may include a determination step of determining whether or not the difference calculated in the inclination calculation step has exceeded a predetermined value; and a step of, when it is determined in the determination step that the difference has exceeded the predetermined value, rotating the operation target.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute a size calculation step (S19). The size calculation step calculates data representing a size of the image of the imaging target in the taken image obtained in the obtaining step from the operation data. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the data calculated in the size calculation step.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute a length calculation step (S19). The length calculation step calculates data representing a length of a distance between the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the data calculated in the length calculation step.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the operation data may further include data representing a length of a distance between the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points in the image of the imaging target included in the taken image taken by the imaging means. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the data representing the length of the distance between the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may include a step (S48) of calculating distance data representing a distance between the imaging means and the imaging target from the data calculated in the size calculation step; and a step of rotating the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the distance data.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, first rotation step may include a step (S48) of calculating distance data representing a distance between the imaging means and the imaging target from the data calculated in the length calculation step; and a step of rotating the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the distance data.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the first rotation step may include a step (S48) of calculating distance data representing a distance between the imaging means and the imaging target from the data representing the length of the distance between the coordinate sets of the two predetermined points; and a step of rotating the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the distance data.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the operation data may further include distance data representing a distance between the imaging means and the imaging target. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the distance data.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute a distance calculation step (S48). The distance calculation step calculates data corresponding to a distance between the imaging means and the imaging target. In this case, the first rotation step rotates the operation target by a calculation using the two-dimensional vector and the data calculated in the distance calculation step.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the virtual space may be a virtual three-dimensional space. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute an object location step. The object location step locates at least one object in the virtual space. In this case, the first rotation step includes a depth setting step of determining a coordinate in a depth direction of the virtual space in correspondence with the distance data; a determination step of determining whether or not there is any one of the at least one object at a position of the coordinate in the depth direction calculated in the depth setting step; an operation target setting step of, when it is determined in the determination step that there is one of the at least one object, setting the one object as the operation target.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the virtual space may be a virtual three-dimensional space. In this case, the first rotation step includes a depth setting step (S49) of determining a coordinate in a depth direction of the virtual space in correspondence with the distance data; a moving step of moving a position of the operation target in the depth direction to the coordinate in the depth direction calculated in the depth setting step; and a step of rotating the operation target in accordance with the two-dimensional vector.
According a thirty-eighth aspect of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments, the operation device may comprise inclination determining means (including acceleration sensor 37) for determining an inclination of the operation device. In this case, the information processing program further causes the computer to execute a determination step and a second rotation step. The determination step determines whether or not a two-dimensional vector can be calculated from the taken image in the vector calculation step. The second rotation step, when it is determined in the determination step that the two-dimensional vector cannot be calculated, rotates the operation target in accordance with the inclination determined by the inclination determining means.
According to the first aspect, a two-dimensional vector is calculated in the vector calculation step from the image of the imaging target (taken image). The value of the two-dimensional vector changes in accordance with the rotation state of the operation device including the imaging device. Accordingly, by displaying the operation target so as to rotate in accordance with the direction of the two-dimensional vector, the operation target can be rotated in accordance with the operation of rotating the operation device. Namely, according to the first aspect, a novel operation method by which the user can rotate the operation target by rotating the operation device itself held in his/her hand is provided. Also according to the first aspect, the taken image is obtained from the operation device, and therefore the operation device only needs to have a function of taking an image. Thus, the structure of the operation device can be simplified.
According to the second aspect, the positions of the two predetermined points in the image of the imaging target are calculated. Therefore, a two-dimensional vector can be easily calculated using the positions of the two points.
According to the third aspect, a novel operation method by which the user can rotate the operation target by rotating the operation device itself held in his/her hand is provided. Also according to the third aspect, the positions of the two predetermined points in the image of the imaging target are calculated by the operation device. Therefore, the information processing apparatus can easily calculate a two-dimensional vector using the positions of the two points. Thus, the processing load of the computer of the information processing apparatus can be alleviated.
According to the fourth aspect, a novel operation method by which the user can rotate the operation target by rotating the operation device itself held in his/her hand is provided. Also according to the fourth aspect, a two-dimensional vector is calculated by the operation device. Therefore, the information processing apparatus does not need to execute processing of calculating the two-dimensional vector. Thus, the processing load of the computer of the information processing apparatus can be alleviated.
According to the fifth aspect, a position on the display area is calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step from the position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image. Therefore, the user can designate a position on the display area with the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. In addition, the operation target is rotated using the position designated by the user and the two-dimensional vector. Therefore, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely. For example, the user can designate the central position of the rotation, or can rotate the operation target while moving the operation target to a designated position.
According to the sixth aspect, a position on the display area is calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step from the position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image. Therefore, the user can designate a position on the display area with the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. In addition, the operation target is rotated using the position designated by the user and the two-dimensional vector. Therefore, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the seventh aspect, a position on the display area is calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step from the position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image. Therefore, the user can designate a position on the display area with the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. In addition, the operation target is rotated using the position designated by the user and the two-dimensional vector. Therefore, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
The position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image is different in accordance with the rotation state of the operation device (see FIG. 15). Namely, even if the operation device indicates one position, the position of the image of the imaging target may be different depending on the rotation state of the operation device. In this case, the position indicated by the operation device (i.e., the position of the indicated coordinate set to be calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step) cannot be accurately calculated from the position of the image of the imaging target. By contrast, according to the eighth aspect, the position of the image of the imaging target obtained when the taken image is rotated so as to be directed in one certain direction, is calculated. Therefore, the influence of the rotation state of the operation device can be eliminated, and the position on the display screen or in the virtual space can be accurately calculated from the position of the image of the imaging target in the indicated coordinate set calculation step.
According to the ninth aspect, a position on the display area is calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step from the position of the image of the imaging target in the taken image. Therefore, the user can designate a position on the display area with the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. In addition, the operation target is rotated using the position designated by the user and the two-dimensional vector. Therefore, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the tenth aspect, the user can move the operation target which is present in the virtual three-dimensional space by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself. Also according to the tenth aspect, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target which is present in the virtual three-dimensional space more precisely.
According to the eleventh aspect, the user can move the object which is present in the virtual three-dimensional space by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the twelfth aspect, the object displayed at the position on the display area corresponding to the indicated coordinate set calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step is set as the operation target. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of designating the object displayed on the display screen using the operation device. In addition, the user can rotate the designated object using the operation device. Thus, the user can issue two types of instructions, i.e., an instruction regarding the selection of the object as the operation target and an instruction to rotate the selected object, with one type of operation, i.e., an operation on a posture of one operation device while holding the operation device in his/her hand.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the object is moved to the position on the display area corresponding to the indicated coordinate set calculated in the indicated coordinate set calculation step. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of moving the object displayed on the display screen using the operation device. In addition, the user can rotate the designated object using the operation device. Thus, the user can issue two types of instructions, i.e., an instruction to move the object as the operation target and an instruction to rotate the object, with one type of operation, i.e., an operation on a posture of one operation device while holding the operation device in his/her hand.
According to the fourteenth aspect, the object is moved to the position of the three-dimensional coordinate set corresponding to the indicated coordinate set calculated in the three-dimensional indicated coordinate set calculation step. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of moving the object in the virtual three-dimensional space using the operation device. In addition, the user can rotate the designated object using the operation device. Thus, the user can issue two types of instructions, i.e., an instruction to move the object as the operation target and an instruction to rotate the object, with one type of operation, i.e., an operation on a posture of one operation device while holding the operation device in his/her hand.
According to the fifteenth aspect, the user can designate a position on the display screen using the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. The user can designate the central position of the rotation of the object using the operation device. Since the number of types of rotation is increased, the user can cause the object to perform a wider variety of rotation motions.
According to the sixteenth aspect, the user can designate a position in the virtual three-dimensional space using the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. The user can designate the central position of the rotation of the object using the operation device. Since the number of types of rotation is increased, the user can cause the object to perform a wider variety of rotation motions.
According to the seventeenth aspect, by rotating the virtual camera in the first rotation step, the position of the viewing point or the viewing direction with respect to the image in the virtual space displayed on the display screen can be changed. The user can change the position of the viewing point or the viewing direction with respect to the image in the virtual space displayed on the display screen using a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the eighteenth aspect, the user can designate a position on the display screen using the operation device usable while being held in his/her hand. The user can designate the central position of the rotation of the virtual camera using the operation device. Since the number of types of rotation is increased, the user can cause the virtual camera to perform a wider variety of rotation motions.
According to the nineteenth aspect, the viewing direction with respect to the object which is present at the position of the point of attention can be freely changed by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the twentieth aspect, the viewing direction of the virtual camera can be freely changed by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the twenty-first aspect, the posture of the operation target can be freely changed by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the twenty-second aspect, the operation target can be freely rotated or moved on an arc by a novel operation of rotating the operation device itself.
According to the twenty-third aspect, the operation target can be rotated so as to correspond to the rotation angle of the operation device.
According to the twenty-fourth aspect, when the calculated direction of the two-dimensional vector is within the predetermined range, the operation target is not rotated. If the operation target is rotated as a result of responding too sensitively to the rotation angle of the operation device, the user is required to operate the operation device precisely, which deteriorates the operability of the operation device. By contrast, according to the twenty-fourth aspect, the operation target is not rotated while being in the predetermined range of angles. A so-called “play” margin can be set in the rotation operation on the operation device. Thus, the operability can be improved.
According to the twenty-fifth aspect, the operation target is rotated based on the difference between the direction of the two-dimensional vector and the predetermined reference direction. By setting the direction with which the user feel comfortable as the reference direction, the operability of the operation device can be improved.
According to the twenty-sixth aspect, the rotation amount of the operation target is increased in accordance with the difference between the direction of the two-dimensional vector and the predetermined reference direction. Therefore, the user can control the rotation amount of the operation target by the rotation amount of the operation device. Thus, the user can intuitively and easily control the rotation amount of the operation target.
According to the twenty-seventh aspect, the operation target is not rotated unless the difference between the direction of the two-dimensional vector and the predetermined reference direction exceeds the predetermined range. By setting the range in which the angular difference does not exceed the predetermined range as the so-called “play” range, the operability of the operation device can be improved like in the twenty-fourth aspect.
According to the twenty-eighth aspect, the distance from the imaging means (operation device) to the imaging target can be detected by data representing the size of the image of the imaging target. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of rotating the operation target by moving the operation device itself so as to change the distance. Thus, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the twenty-ninth aspect, the distance from the imaging means (operation device) to the imaging target can be detected by data representing the length of the distance between the coordinate sets of two points corresponding to the two positions in the imaging target. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of rotating the operation target by moving the operation device itself so as to change the distance. Thus, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the thirtieth aspect, like in the twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth aspects, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the thirty-first aspect, the distance from the imaging means to the imaging target can be more accurately reflected on the rotation operation on the operation target.
According to the thirty-second aspect, the distance from the imaging means to the imaging target can be more accurately reflected on the rotation operation on the operation target.
According to the thirty-third aspect, the distance from the imaging means to the imaging target can be more accurately reflected on the rotation operation on the operation target.
According to the thirty-fourth aspect, the distance from the imaging means to the imaging target can be more accurately reflected on the rotation operation on the operation target.
According to the thirty-fifth aspect, data corresponding to the distance from the imaging means (operation device) to the imaging target (length data 59 or distance data 63) is calculated. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of rotating the operation target by moving the operation device itself so as to change the distance. Thus, a more complicated rotation operation is made possible with the operation device usable while being held in the user's hand, and the user can control the rotation of the operation target more precisely.
According to the thirty-sixth aspect, the object which is present at the position corresponding to the coordinate in the depth direction determined in the depth setting step is set as the operation target. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of designating the object in the virtual space using the operation device. In addition, the user can rotate the designated object using the operation device. Thus, the user can issue two types of instructions, i.e., an instruction regarding the selection of the object as the operation target and an instruction to rotate the selected object, with one type of operation, i.e., an operation of moving the operation device itself while holding the operation device in his/her hand.
According to the thirty-seventh aspect, the operation target is moved to the position corresponding to the coordinate in the depth direction determined in the depth setting step. Therefore, the user can perform an operation of moving the operation target in the virtual space using the operation device. In addition, the user can rotate the operation target using the operation device. Thus, the user can issue two types of instructions, i.e., an instruction to move the operation target and an instruction to rotate the operation target, with one type of operation, i.e., an operation of moving the operation device itself while holding the operation device in his/her hand.
According to the thirty-eighth aspect, when the operation device is held by the user in the state of exceeding a range in which the imaging means can take an image of the imaging target (operable range described later), the operation target is rotated in accordance with the inclination determined by the inclination determining means. Therefore, even if the operable range is exceeded while the user is performing an operation of moving the operation device, the rotation of the operation target can be continued.
The above features and aspects may be combined to form yet further embodiments. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the non-limiting illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.